A Torre dos Ventos
by Lady Nix
Summary: WIP
1. Memórias Sem Tempo

**Disclaimer: **_A palavra "fanfiction" tem "fan" nela por um muito bom motivo._  
**Notas:** (terceira versão desta fic) _Eu sei que há ou vai sair o filme da saga de Zeus, mas nesta fic, esses delírios é como se não existissem. Isto começa logo a seguir ao final da saga de Hades. Outra coisa: qualquer semelhança com a Mitologia grega que aqui encontrem é (quase) pura coincidência. Só peguei nos nomes e fiz o que me deu na telha com eles. Acho que é tudo... espero que gostem!_

_

* * *

_

**  
**

**A TORRE DOS VENTOS  
Memórias Sem Tempo**

Naquele dia cinzento, caía uma torrente de água, que fustigava as construções de mármore como que castigando-as por ocuparem território que não era seu. Longas e violentas, as gotas tudo faziam para quebrar as colunas e mosaicos de pedra no seu caminho, pois os céus eram o domínio das nuvens, ventos, chuvas e relâmpagos, e intrusões não seriam admitidas. Por seu turno, as rochas, brancas e polidas até exaustiva perfeição, não faziam frente às águas, conscientes que nada podiam fazer contra elas, e vingavam-se portanto em quem estava ao seu alcance.

Sentado no chão e encostado a uma coluna particularmente grossa, um jovem encolhia-se, procurando abrigo da chuva implacável sem grande sucesso. As suas roupas eram cinzentas e ralas, gastas pelo uso e idade, e pouco faziam para o aquecer. Antes pelo contrário, a água ensopava-se e entranhava-se. Dos seus cabelos, distinguia-se apenas uma massa revolta de azul outrora cristalino, suja e emaranhada. Segurava as pernas dobradas à frente do peito, protegendo-se do frio como podia, e escondia a face por detrás dos joelhos. Era magro, mas podiam distinguir-se claramente os músculos trabalhados nos braços descobertos.

Um tremor percorreu o adolescente da cabeça aos pés, e ele levantou a cabeça para inspirar uma lufada do ar com dificuldade. O frio e a humidade arranhavam-lhe a garganta, mas ele não se importava. Uma rabanada de vento afastou-lhe os cabelos da cara, tornando visível a expressão de angústia nela inscrita. Rosto tornado castanho pela poeira, duas faixas que desciam dos olhos ao queixo deixavam ver que na realidade ele era bastante pálido. O azul níveo dos olhos, pronto a falar de tudo a que tinha assistido, também se encontrava manchado de vermelho pelos vasos sanguíneos dilatados, dando a entender que há já algum tempo que estava a chorar sozinho. Voltou a enterrar a cabeça nos braços e ali ficou à espera, sentado, sem saber do quê.

Durante muito tempo, os seus soluços perderam-se na tempestade que caía cada vez com mais violência por cima dele e o choro não dava indicações de alguma vez parar. Antes pelo contrário, quanto mais o vento uivava e a chuva bradava, mais ele se intensificava.

Dias passaram-se e deram lugar a noites, que retomavam o ciclo pouco depois. De cada vez que o Sol iluminava a terra, a paisagem descoberta não se alterava; a tempestade não passara e o jovem não se movera do seu precário abrigo, ensopado e enregelado até aos ossos.

Até que um dia o Sol se pôs e não se levantou.

Muito tempo passou, até que o lamentoso se desse conta da mudança, mas pouco a pouco a curiosidade tomou conta dele e o mau tempo foi-se abatendo. Quando por fim ergueu a cabeça, a chuva tinha parado e a Lua brilhava gentil do seu lugar junto às estrelas. A sua luz morna reflectia-se nas poças de água que enchiam o lugar. Viu que uma mulher o observava a alguma distância por detrás de uma cortina de longos cabelos negros. Vestida inteiramente de preto e sorrindo docemente, estendia-lhe uma mão banhada de luar em convite.

Ele conhecia-a, já a tinha visto muitas vezes antes, mas nunca de semelhante forma. Lembrava-se dela como sendo arisca e fria, não como carinhosa ou preocupada, e teve subitamente medo que ela o fosse magoar ainda mais, piorar o que os outros tinham feito. Mas o sorriso dela não tinha réstia de malícia, e ele sentiu uma súbita urgência em se lançar aos braços dela e esquecer tudo o que sabia. Fora escorraçado por todos e a solidão estava a matá-lo a pouco e pouco, mas conteve-se, temendo o que poderia acontecer se seguisse o impulso.

Afinal, ela era amiga dos outros. Porque haveria de ser diferente deles?

Muito lentamente, o rapaz esticou as pernas à sua frente e desencostou-se da coluna que nada tinha feito para o proteger dos elementos. Em seguida, varreu os cabelos da frente dos olhos, revelando um olhar penetrante mas cauteloso, fixo na mulher. Levantou-se e, com passos incertos, aproximou-se dela. Parou antes de chegar perto demais para estar ao seu alcance.

— Tanta miséria, tanta incerteza... porquê, filho da Montanha? — perguntou ela num tom sussurrado. Nada nela fazia crer que momentos antes uma tempestade clamara ódio ao mundo naquele mesmo sítio. A sua expressão era serena e transmitia apenas tristeza e preocupação por o que o jovem tinha passado. Os sentimentos dele, porém, estavam longe disso.

— "Porquê", perguntas tu...? — O seu discurso era ríspido e amargo como o temporal, mas isso não a desterrou. — Devias saber, ou será o meu caso tão insignificante que não é merecedor da tua atenção?

— Ódio, raiva; são sentimentos poderosos, mas não conduzem a nada. Os seus caminhos são becos sem saída e sem retorno. — Ela deu um passo em frente, mas ele prontamente recuou e restaurou a distância.

— Não preciso das tuas lições vazias, pois finalmente sei a verdade! E a verdade é que vocês pouco se importam com o que acontece fora dos vossos templos e palácios! Estão tão centrados em vós mesmos que se esqueceram que existe um mundo lá fora, que tem uma vontade própria e que não se resigna a ser manipulado!

— Falas como se não pertencesses ao nosso mundo e no entanto...

— E não pertenço! Recuso-me! Renego-o!

O silêncio estendeu-se, repercutindo as exclamações vigorosas do jovem. Até há momentos atrás, nada fizera senão lamentar o castigo que lhe fora imposto por desafiar os seus superiores e agora, aqui estava ele, discutindo com esta mulher e dando-lhe a crer que nunca cederia na sua posição, que manteria corajosamente as suas convicções e que agiria segundo elas. "Quão cobarde és", pensou para si, "que só o és capaz de fazer quando nenhum dos Grandes está presente."

Uma brisa quente despenteou-lhe ainda mais os cabelos e ele escondeu a cabeça em vergonha, subitamente envergonhado por enfrentar a mulher que tinha vindo ao seu encontro.

— Quer queiras quer não, filho da Montanha, a verdade é que pertences. Agora mais que nunca — disse ela, dando um passo em frente e repousando a mão no ombro dele. Depois, continuou a falar lenta e melodiosamente. — Mas isso não quer dizer que tenhas de concordar com tudo o que aqui se passa. Muitos são os que se desafiam mutuamente e tu tens apenas que encontrar o teu lugar. Ficarás surpreendido em ver que há muitos que partilham a tua opinião.

— E de que me serve isso? — replicou rancorosamente. — Por acaso alguém me defendeu quando Zeus passou o seu castigo? Fui condenado a servir, a ser para sempre uma entidade obscura cuja palavra pouco ou nenhum peso tem nos assuntos dos deuses! – Um rio de frustração ameaçava transbordar daqueles olhos glaciares, mas por enquanto apenas algumas gotas escorreram. — Não foi esta a posição para que tanto lutei e sofri antes de aqui chegar!

— A tua luta não foi em vão, nem caiu o teu apelo em ouvidos surdos. E cegos são os que não reconhecem o teu valor e o da tua palavra, Aeolus! Perdoa-me por não ter estado presente quando de mim necessitaste...

Largando o ombro, ela abriu lhe os braços, em novo convite. Desta vez, ele não hesitou e perdeu-se em lágrimas desesperadas no negro profundo do seu vestido.

— Por acaso sabes a quem devo prestar contas de agora em diante, Nix? — Perguntou quando sentiu que a força o voltava a encher, agora que estava junto e pronto a aceitar a presença tranquilizadora e fortificante desta mulher.

— Cheguei a tempo de interferir nessa decisão. — Olhos esperançosos voltaram-se para ela, mas ela sorriu tristemente. — Não permitiram que eu tomasse esse lugar, não tenho poder suficiente para isso. Mas consegui fazer com que Hermes fosse o escolhido.

Esta declaração encontrou apenas dúvida da parte de Aeolus. Libertando-se do abraço, ele adoptou um olhar questionador. Que tinha Hermes de melhor que qualquer outro? Ela leu a pergunta, e respondeu-lhe convictamente.

— Hermes sempre foi meu amigo e sei que encontrarás nele um amigo e um aliado que sempre te dará bons conselhos. Acredita em mim quando te digo que este assunto está longe de terminado. A partir de agora é que a tua luta vai realmente começar e tu tens de te preparar para isso, filho da Montanha.

— Porque me chamas isso? — A única resposta que teve foi um sorriso misterioso e embora não tivesse respostas nem expectativas para o que o futuro traria, ele compreendeu pela primeira vez o verdadeiro significado dos mistérios em que Nix se envolvia. E isso deu-lhe mais conforto e segurança do que qualquer outra coisa. Encontrara uma aliada.

**  
Próximo capítulo...  
Prólogo**


	2. Prólogo

**A TORRE DOS VENTOS  
01: Prólogo**

Hades tombara e desaparecera junto com a sua insurreição contra o domínio de Atena sobre a terra. Mais duzentos anos teriam que passar até que o Santuário se visse a braços com uma nova Guerra Santa e todos no Santuário de Atena respiravam de alívio com esse conhecimento. Grande parte do templo da deusa da Guerra e da escadaria das Doze Casas tinha sido destruída nessa e noutras batalhas e os esforços dos cavaleiros sobreviventes concentravam-se na reparação dos danos que tinham sido feitos, tanto aos edifícios como às fileiras da Ordem.

Na sua maioria, as armaduras de bronze tinham conservado o seu dono. Os cavaleiros com o posto mais baixo nunca tinham sido envolvidos em larga escala nas lutas travadas durante o domínio do enlouquecido Saga – com a excepção, claro, de Seiya, Hyoga, Shiriyu, Shun e Ikki. No entanto, esses tinham estado desde o princípio do lado de Atena, e desde então até ao confronto que terminara a Guerra Santa nos Campos Elíseos, a deusa assegurara-se pessoalmente da segurança dos cinco. O mesmo não se podia dizer dos restantes, pois raros eram os cavaleiros de prata que tinham resistido e, dos de ouro, nenhum tinha sobrevivido.

Todos lamentavam as perdas irreparáveis das mestrias e da vida dos homens que se tinham sacrificado pela causa de Atena, mas a ocasião exigia que se caminhasse em frente se e deixasse o passado no seu lugar. Todos os sobreviventes abraçavam com entusiasmo as suas novas missões, quer estas fossem o supervisionamento da construção de um pavilhão, ou o treino de novos aprendizes.

Aos cavaleiros de prata, mais experientes, tinha sido dada a segunda missão. Liderando o grupo estavam Marin de Águia e Shina de Cobra. Os dias das duas eram normalmente bastante preenchidos, divididos entre assegurar-se que todos faziam o trabalho que lhes competia e treinando centenas de jovens ao mesmo tempo. Preencher os lugares vagos era uma preocupação urgente, mas era igualmente difícil encontrar entre os aprendizes talentos e génios que pudessem eventualmente tomar os doze lugares mais altos da Ordem de Cavalaria.

Por todos esses motivos, talvez fosse exaustão o que levou Marin a sair das sessões de treino mais cedo que o habitual, para se dirigir ao seu lugar preferido no Santuário naquele dia.

Esta cavaleira tinha sofrido especialmente com a morte dos seus companheiros de ouro. Desde os seus primeiros dias no Santuário, ela sempre tivera um amigo especial com quem podia contar para tudo, alguém em quem confiava e a quem sabia poder falar sobre o que quisesse. Aiolia, cavaleiro de Leão, sempre estivera ao seu lado, e agora ela sentia terrivelmente a sua falta. Se Marin quisesse ser totalmente sincera, admitiria que um pedaço de si tinha ficado no inferno de Hades, mas fazê-lo seria agravar a perda. Por isso, ela fazia tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para se convencer que não sentia nada por Aiolia a não ser companheirismo entre cavaleiros. No entanto, isso não fazia desaparecer a dor que lhe corroía o coração e diariamente lhe roubava a capacidade de sentir.

—————————————————

Aiolia sentiu-se voltar à consciência lentamente, como que vindo à superfície de um grande lago.

"Onde quer que seja que eu estou agora, isto não é – não pode ser – o Inferno de Hades! Mas então... onde estou?", pensou o Cavaleiro do signo de Leão à medida que recuperava a noção da realidade que o cercava. Estava deitado sobre algo macio e confortável.

"Este local lembra-me o sítio em que... sim, este ar é inconfundível..." Pálpebras pesadas, ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, contente por inspirar o suavíssimo perfume que enchia o ar, trazido pelo vento das terras mais altas cobertas da típica vegetação rasteira do Mediterrâneo e do mar salgado. O sol grego estava em pleno, no alto do seu trono celeste, e Aiolia deleitou-se ao voltar a sentir aquele calor na pele, depois de ter estado tanto tempo no gelo de Cocytos e nos subterrâneos de Hades.

"Perfeito... nunca pensei que a morte pudesse ser assim..." Os seus lábios curvaram-se levemente num sorriso e mais uma vez o Cavaleiro deixou que o vento arrastasse os seus pensamentos. Tudo era tão calmo naquele sítio.

"Atena!..." Subitamente, o vento deixou de ter força suficiente e o Cavaleiro recordou-se do que se tinha passado enquanto o seu coração ainda batia, do seu dever perante a deusa que devia proteger. Por breves instantes, chegou mesmo a sentir pânico, mas logo se acalmou. Atena tinha seguido Hades para os Campos Elíseos, e Seiya e os outros quatro Cavaleiros de Bronze, incansáveis e leais até ao fim como a ordem de Cavalaria exigia, tinham-na seguido para lhe levar a sua armadura divina. "De certeza que conseguiram. Nunca antes eles deixaram a Saori ficar mal, mesmo lutando contra todas as expectativas. De certeza que Atena está em segurança e de volta ao Santuário."

Os seus olhos fecharam-se lentamente e Aiolia deixou o seu espírito descer para um nível abaixo da consciência mais uma vez. Sentia-se cansado como nunca, membros carregados de chumbo e sonolento apesar de tudo. Era um descanso bem merecido. Atena estava em boas mãos, que nunca permitiriam que mal algum lhe tocasse e a guerra seguramente tinha acabado. "Agora posso descansar. Só tenho pena que..."

— Aiolia? És mesmo tu! — Não precisando pensar duas vezes no que tinha ouvido, o Cavaleiro de Leão abriu os olhos e levantou-se num ápice. Não podia crer na voz que estava a ouvir, como poderia ela estar ali no mesmo sítio que ele?

— Marin?... Que estás tu a... — Não teve oportunidade nem fôlego para continuar. A Cavaleira da Águia saltou para cima dele e agarrou os seus ombros com tanta força que quase o sufocou. Parecia que, tal como ele, Marin precisava de se assegurar de que ele era real e estava mesmo ali.

Mas agora Aiolia tinha deixado de perceber o que se estava a passar. Marin tinha ficado no Santuário durante a Guerra, e os espectros tinham sido todos mortos! Como é que ela podia estar ali, com ele, no paraíso?

— Que te aconteceu? Que estás aqui a fazer! — Disse ele, com uma certa dose de pânico, assim que a ruiva do impassível rosto de prata o soltou. Ela _não podia_ estar morta, Aiolia nunca se perdoaria.

— Isso digo eu! Pensei que tivesses morrido e no entanto... aqui estás tu! — O entusiasmo na sua voz era palpável. — A não ser que isto seja um sonho, e nesse caso eu não quero acordar! Nunca, isto é bom demais!... — No final, a cavaleira acabou mesmo por recuar dois passos numa tentativa de se conter.

Aiolia estava pior que confuso. Um sonho tinha ele a certeza que não era, mas isso significava que...

— Eu estou vivo?... — e olhou em redor mais uma vez, apercebendo-se pela primeira vez que aquele não era um sítio _parecido_ com a colina do Santuário onde ele costumava ir. Era mesmo aí que eles estavam. Ele estava vivo... e a Marin estava com ele. E não houve como reprimir a satisfação que ele sentiu quando olhou para ela com olhos de ver e percebeu a sua felicidade por o encontrar. — Mas como? — Perguntou fracamente, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso incrédulo se abria nos cantos da sua boca.

A Cavaleira da Águia tão-pouco tinha alguma resposta e, voltando a abraçá-lo depois de o ajudar a levantar, começou a encaminhá-lo para sua casa.

— Atena? — Aiolia continuou com as suas perguntas de uma palavra só, enquanto procurava calmar o seu espírito e se habituava ao conceito de continuar vivo.

— Salva! Seiya e os seus companheiros derrotaram Hades, mas Pegasus saiu bastante ferido do combate. Muito, mesmo...

Embora fosse óbvia a tristeza que sentia pelo seu discípulo, Aiolia não deixou de ouvir a inabalável confiança, determinação e, para seu grande prazer, alegria da Cavaleira por detrás do tom de voz empregue. Apesar de tudo, uma gargalhada meio-seca escapou-se-lhe.

— Eu sabia! Eu sabia que nenhum desses cinco miseráveis deixaria Atena ficar mal. Enquanto tivessem forças, eu sabia que lutariam. São realmente formidáveis, deves ter muito orgulho no teu aluno, Marin. Ensinaste-o bem.

— Sim. Ele contou-me do vosso sacrifício... dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, digo... — Marin calou-se abruptamente e Aiolia teve a sensação de que ela não ia reatar o discurso.

— Para derrubar o Muro das Lamentações. A entrada para os Campos Elíseos, onde Hades tinha levado Atena. Não compreendo o que se passou, também. Por todas as razões e mais alguma, eu deveria estar morto! Cheguei mesmo a pensar que estava no paraíso quando acordei há pouco. — Marin demorou algum tempo até responder.

— Mas… sentes-te bem agora? Não estás ferido, pois não? — Ela tentou manter o tom casual e despreocupado, ou pelo menos não tão grave como o do aperto que sentia no peito. Mesmo assim, ela sorria por detrás da máscara, sabendo que com o milagre de encontrar Aiolia o nó desapareceria em breve.

— Para dizer a verdade, nunca me senti tão bem! Sinto-me como se tivesse renascido — disse ele, num tom jovial, mas a máscara não lhe sorriu. — Só gostava era de perceber o que se passou depois do ataque ao Muro para estar aqui agora. É estranho, não me lembro de nada depois disso... Há que falar com Atena!

— Ah, não! Primeiro quero ter a certeza de que está tudo bem contigo, de saúde. Só depois é que vamos a algum sítio falar com quem quer que seja! — Estacou e voltou os olhos de prata para o Cavaleiro de Ouro. Parecia que Marin ia dizer mais qualquer coisa, mas no fim, só se atirou mais uma vez aos braços do Cavaleiro de Leão.

Aquela colina encontrava-se num lugar isolado do Santuário que poucos conheciam. Era o sítio preferido de Aiolia, e também era onde ele e Marin tinham passado muito tempo a treinar, quando ela tinha estado prestes a entrar na competição pela Armadura da Águia prateada. O Cavaleiro de Ouro tinha insistido em lhe dar umas lições particulares, ajudando-a a encontrar os seus pontos fracos e fortes e inclusivamente desenvolvendo com ela aquelas que seriam as suas técnicas especiais de ataque.

Foi precisamente por ser um desses recantos escondidos que, quando entraram nos campos de treino propriamente ditos, à sombra do grande Coliseu, tiveram uma surpresa ao encontrarem lá uma grande multidão já reunida, e a voz de Shina por cima de toda a confusão.

Marin e Aiolia abriram caminho até ao centro, não sem causar muitos gritos de surpresa à medida que iam passando, e o que encontraram foi surpreendente.

— Então tu também! — Disse Milo, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, aproximando-se de Aiolia com naturalidade, como se nada de mais se estivesse a passar. Com ele estavam, para além de Shina e Kiki, o aprendiz do Cavaleiro Mu de Carneiro, nada mais nada menos que Saga, Kanon e Máscara da Morte. — Raios partam, não há mesmo meio de nos vermos livres do miauzinho, eh?... — Escorpião cumprimentou-os, sarcasticamente bem-humorado como sempre.

— Cuidado com a língua, meu amiguinho. Um dia destes ela pode ficar comprida demais e ainda te picas a ti próprio. E nessa altura, estarei lá para ajudar. – Depois, dirigindo-se a todos, Aiolia acrescentou – Alguém sabe o que se está a passar?

Praticamente todo o Santuário estava reunido naquela praça, mas ninguém respondeu. Mais uma figura abria passagem por entre a multidão sem dificuldade. Assim que viam quem era todos se curvavam em respeito à reincarnação da deusa da Justiça.

— Atena...

— Meus bravos Cavaleiros, levantem-se. Foi certamente por obra divina que vocês retornaram, mas não a minha — comentou, confusa, e o olhar com que varreu os cinco cavaleiros ressuscitados, um por um, prometia que se reuniriam quanto antes para discutir o assunto com mais pormenor. — Sejam bem-vindos de volta!

**  
Próximo capítulo...  
O Aviso Do Monte Estrelado**


End file.
